The Seven: Meet Deseray
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Seymour never thought that he'd ever see the woman he loves again, but then one day she pops out of the blue, and she needs help. She and her siblings are under a powerful curse, and they need help to break it. The question is, how could a curse have been put on the most powerful demon family in history?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this next series of stories is going to be fun, but also sort of complicated. Hopefully you guys will stick to reading it. I'll try to be as unconfusing as I can.**

**I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, in case anybody thought that I somehow had gotten the rights to it since the last time I said I didn't.**

Jade and Charlie had been dating for a few months, and yet were still as close as they'd ever been. Seymour still had no idea what had happened between the two of them that day that they just decided to go out with each other, but he got tired of asking. He was happy for the two of them, but seeing them always with each other made him a little jealous.

He remembered when he'd been a relationship like that. A long, long time ago, before he and his siblings had even thought about trying to take over the human world. Seymour had been in love back then, but he had been naive and foolish, and later he would most likely suffer severely for that foolishness.

Seymour shuddered, just thinking of the punishment that was sure to happen made him feel sick. He just needed to not think about it...at all. There wasn't anything he could do to prevent it, so why worry himself like this? Seymour is thankfully pulled out of his thoughts by Jade.

"Seymour, should we really be going this way?" Jade asks. The three friends had been out, just hanging out with each other, but now it was late and Jade needed to be home soon or Jackie would freak. Seymour was walking a few feet ahead of Jade and Charlie and had started to lead them to the bad side of town.

Seymour rolls his eyes, "Jade, you're the one who needs to get home soon, and the quickest way back is through here. It'll save us ten to fifteen minutes."

"I know that," Jade says, "But Jackie doesn't like me being on this part of town."

"And when did you start listening to your uncle?" Charlie asks, "Seymour's right, we'll get back quicker this way. This part of town just has a bad reputation, it's not like anything's going to happen to one of us."

At that minute Seymour had just been passing by an ally when somebody reached out from the alley and dragged him very forcibly into the alley too. Jade and Charlie stopped in their tracks, shocked by what had happened, but only for a second before they hurried to go help him. They ran into the alley, but stopped again when they saw Seymour being pushed against the wall by a young woman who seemed be in her early twenties. Her entire look just screamed that she was just your everyday prostitute.

Jade was ready to go and beat up this girl, but Seymour held out his hand to stop her. He was looking at this girl in shock, not because of what she was doing, but because of who she was. He knew her.

"Deseray?" Seymour questions. The woman, who had been leaning against him, looked up at him. Her eyes were dull and unfocused, but looking at Seymour she recognized him and her eyes became a little clearer. She let's go of Seymour and backs up a little.

"Only one person has ever called me Deseray." she says, her face looking feverish, "But it can't be."

"It is," Seymour says, "It's me, Hsi Wu."

"Hsi Wu?" her eyes widen in surprise. She then quickly moves forward again and embraces him. Seymour leans into her embrace and closes his eyes, oh how he missed this. How he missed her. Charlie and Jade watched this with confusion. What exactly was going on here? After a minute Seymour gently pushes out of the embrace, he needed a few answers.

"Deseray, what are you doing here?" he asks her. Her eyes clouded over again, she puts her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"The pull is strong, I need this," She says feverishly, not making much sense. "I can't stop myself."

"You can't stop yourself from what?" Seymour asks softly.

"I can't stop having the desire," She says, her voice suddenly sounding hungry for something.

"The desire? I thought that it didn't affect you." Seymour says, he was confused.

"It normally doesn't," She says, "Hsi Wu, something's wrong. My family needs help." She then grabs the low cut collar of her shirt and pulls it down until they could see that there, in the middle of her chest was a tattoo of a fancy cross. Seymours eyes narrow.

"What happened?" He asks sternly, "How did that happen?" Suddenly the girls eyes glaze over and she fell to the ground, or she would have had Seymour not caught her. She tried to tell him something, but her words didn't make any sense. The only thing that he understood was that she wasn't well and needed help. Seymour picked her up bridal style and turned to the others.

"She needs help." Seymour say, "We need to take her someplace safer."

"Hang on," Jade says, stepping toward him, "Why are we helping her? And how do you know her?"

"I'll explain later," Seymour says. "We just need to help her." He starts off without the other two, heading to the apartment that he, Tempus, and Jikan were living in, because it was closest. Charlie and Jade soon catch up with him.

"So who is she?" Charlie asks as they go. Seymour grins slightly.

"It's a long story," Seymour says, "For now let's just say that I call her Deseray, she's a good friend of mine."

"How good a friend?" Jade asks.

"Well, she's Sparrow's mother." Seymour answers simply. Charlie looks at the girl that Seymour was carrying again.

"I guess I can sort of see the resemblance," Charlie says, "But where does Sparrow get her red hair from?" because Deseray's hair was a lot like Sparrow's, in the sense that both of their hair started off one color and ended another. Sparrow's hair was red which slowly became blond, while Deseray had black hair which faded to a light brown.

"I think she get's her red hair from her...grandfather, I guess." Seymour says uncomfortably, then to himself he says "Just the thought of it is so wrong." After that Seymour refused to answer anymore of their questions about the woman in his arms, he stayed quiet until they got to the apartment and Charlie opened the door and they go inside.

Jikan and Kaze were sitting on the couch in the main room, just snuggling with each other. When Jikan sees them come in he at first looks annoyed, but then he sees Deseray and he couldn't get out of the room fast enough, dragging Kaze behind him.

"Okay, what was that about?" Jade asks.

"That's one way to empty a room." Seymour mutters with a shadow of a smirk. He walks over to the now empty couch and lays Deseray on it. A second later Tempus comes into the room.

"What are you guys doing here? And what's this that Jikan says about…" Tempus stops when he sees Deseray.

"Okay, I can explain." Seymour says.

"Oh, I doubt it." Tempus says, crossing his arms and glaring at his younger brother. "What were you thinking, bringing her here?"

"She needed help." Seymour says.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Tempus asks.

"Actually, we do." Jade says, and before Seymour can stop her Jade says "She's Sparrow's mother." Seymour puts his hand on his head. He really could have done without Tempus knowing this.

"Is this true?" Tempus asks Seymour, his strangely edged with something like fear, "Please tell me isn't."

"It's true." Seymour says quietly.

"Do you have any idea what the consequences of this will be?" Tempus groans.

"Yes, actually I do." Seymour says, "I've known the whole time." Tempus looks at his brother, not angry with him, more like scared for him. And he could tell that Seymour was terrified to death. He'd known the whole time? And no one had realized? Tempus hadn't known how strong his younger brother could be.

"So," Jade says, "Can somebody explain what the big deal is?" She and Charlie were really confused, and they hated being left in the dark. Jade wanted some answers already.

Tempus sighs and turns to the two humans, "What did Seymour tell you?"

"Only that she's Sparrow's mother, and her name's Deseray." Charlie says.

"Deseray?" Tempus asks, a small grin on his face, "Well, that's not her real name. Her real name is actually Desire, or Lust."

"Lust?" Charlie asks, "As in the deadly sin?"

"That's actually precisely it." Tempus says, "Deseray here is a very powerful demon, Lust."

"Lust," Seymour says, his voice shaking slightly, "One of the seven children of the Devil himself."

**Oh my gosh, I am so excited to have finally started writing this, it's so fun, and exciting, and awesome. This story won't have very many chapters, but I am working on making the chapters longer, and this is only the first of six stories in this series. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you did, or if you didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here we go, another chapter in which I will try to explain some things a little. Although I might make things even more confusing. I'll try to be as unconfusing as possible.**

"Wait, a second, she's the daughter of the Devil?" Charlie asks, his eyes wide. "As in, the devil? Like the evil over all evils devil?"

"Of course that one," Seymour says, "How many other Devil's are there?"

"Okay, so tell me, why are we trying to help the daughter of the most evil thing ever?" Charlie asks.

"Because I said so," Seymour says.

"My brother giving me that reason is never good enough for me, so why should it be any different when you say it?" Charlie asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"We're helping her because she needs help, isn't that a good enough reason for you?" Seymour asks.

"If she were a normal person, sure," Charlie says, "But she's an all powerful demon, she should be able to help herself."

"And you think that demon's are the heartless ones?" Seymour says with a glare, "You think you're so high and mighty that you're above helping lowly demons?"

"Wait, hold up a second," Charlie says, putting his hands up, "You seriously think that I think that I'm better than demons? Demon's are the ones that act like they're better than everyone else just because they have magic."

"Human's can use magic too, they're just too scared to, or don't know that they can," Seymour retorts, "But there are a few human's, like yourself, that are just incapable and too weak to be able to do magic."

"Alright guys," Jade says, stepping between the two of them, "Don't even start this." She turns to Seymour, "We'll do what we can to help Deseray," and to Charlie says, "Ignore him, he has no idea what he's talking about." Then, to both of them says "Now, can we get along with each other?"

"Whatever," Charlie mutters, he turns and glares at the wall. Seymour rolls his eyes and faces Jade.

"Actually, it would be really helpful if you could go get Uncle and bring him here, see if he knows what may be wrong with her." Seymour says.

"Yeah, we can do that," Jade says as she grabs Charlie's arm.

"Why am I going?" Charlie asks curiously.

"He doesn't want to help," Seymour reminds Jade, "He'll probably just try to stop you."

"Alright, either Charlie comes with me, or he stays here with you and your girlfriend." Jade says. Neither Charlie nor Seymour wanted that.

"I'm going." Charlie says, stepping a little closer to Jade.

"Fine," Seymour says, "But you're not walking there, it'll take too long." He turns to Tempus, "Can you teleport them?"

"Easily, if it's just one way," Tempus says, "They'll have to get back by foot."

"Fine," Seymour agrees, "Do it."

"Wait a second, you never said anything about us getting there by magic," Charlie says, "It's only a few minutes away, we can get there quickly." He was nervous, and pretty pale. He really didn't want to travel by magic.

"It's completely safe," Tempus says, "You'll just feel a little instability when you first get there." Without another word Tempus waved his hand and his magic encircled Jade and Charlie. It just surrounded them for a moment before they were teleported to the middle of Uncle's shop. True to Tempus' word, Jade was a bit dizzy, but it passed quickly. Charlie on the other hand had to catch himself on the table.

"Jade, when we get back, remind me to punch Seymour in the face." Charlie says as he struggles to get his legs to support him again.

"You know he's just worried about Deseray." Jade says, "But if I remember to remind you, I will." Uncle, Torhu, and Jackie, who was over talking to Uncle about something, heard Jade and Charlie talking and came into the room, and were all pretty surprised to see the two kids there.

"Jade, where have you been?" Jackie asks. "When did you get here?"

"We got here about two seconds ago." Jade says, "And about five seconds ago we were at Seymour's place."

"We only got here so fast because Tempus magicked us here." Seymour says, "Which I still hate."

"Tempus?" Jackie questions, "Jade, I told you I didn't want you around him, he's a demon, he can be dangerous."

"I know, but I have a good excuse this time," Jade says, "See, we were trying to get here, but then we ran into Sparrow's mom, and she needs help. Oh, and she's also one of the children of the Devil, and-"

"A child of the Devil?" Uncle asks, "but which one?"

"Desire," Charlie says, "Or Lust."

"Why would Desire need help?" Uncle asks.

"We're not sure," Charlie says, "But she has this tattoo looking thing that looks like a cross on her chest."

"A cross?" Uncle asks, "That's not good. Come, we must hurry and help her."

"Wait, so you want to help her?" Charlie asks as he and Jade follow Uncle out. "Why are we helping the daughter of the Devil?"

"Because there must be a balance between good and evil," Uncle explains, "There can not be balance if a powerful evil is unable to fulfill her responsibilities."

"Balance? But why would we need evil in the world?" Charlie asks.

"The world is made of all sorts of opposites," Uncle says, "and these opposing forces can not survive for long without the other. We need a balance of Yin and Yang, of evil and good."

"Yeah, I still don't get it." Charlie says.

"Don't worry," Jade whispers to him, "I still don't understand half the things Uncle says. Just roll with it." A few minutes later the three of them got back to the apartment where Seymour was waiting impatiently for them.

"It took you guys long enough." Seymour says.

"We weren't even gone ten minutes," Charlie says, "Give us a break." Uncle ignores the two boys that were about to start arguing again and just walked right over to Deseray, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"There's the tattoo," Jade says, showing it to Uncle. Uncle takes one look at it before taking a step back.

"Aiee-yaah!" Uncle yells. Charlie and Seymour stop their fighting and turn to Uncle.

"What happened?" Seymour asks. "Is she okay?"

"This sign is not a good one for Desire to have." Uncle says.

"The cross?" Charlie says, "So you know what it means?"

"Uncle has read about a spell that has this sign." Uncle says.

"Do you remember what the spell did." Seymour asks. Uncle thinks for a second before answering.

"Yes," He says slowly, "Uncle remembers. It is called _The Spell of Judgment._"

"Well, it sounds intense." Jade says, "What does it do?"

"The spell makes it so that whoever the spell is placed on, whatever they did to someone else would happen to them." Uncle says.

"Okay, so can I get an example?" Jade asks.

"Like, if you cut off someone's arm," Charlie says, "Then had the spell put on you, your arm would be cut off too. It's an eye for an eye idea. Right?"

"Something like that, yes." Uncle says. "But who would be able to cast this spell?" he mutters to himself, but the others heard too.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, "Isn't it just a normal spell?"

"No, this spell is very, very difficult to do," Uncle says, "Not many wizards know how to do holy magic."

"Holy magic?" Seymour asks, his eyes wide, "Then how is she able to bare it? Demon's can't handle good magic, let alone holy magic, which is about a million times worse."

"You underestimate my strength, Hsi Wu." Deseray says from the couch, having woken up a minute before. "You know that I'm not your everyday demon. I can handle a lot more good magic than normal. "But I don't think I have the full brunt of the spell on me."

"Why would you think that?" Jade asks.

Deseray sits up, "Because I've also heard of this spell, and the chi wizard is right, it would take a lot of energy to cast the spell just once, let alone seven times." She says, "All of my siblings have the same spell on them too. I think that we all just have a seventh of the actual power of the spell right now. And if this is only a seventh of the power, I don't even want to think of how it would be full power."

"Don't worry Deseray," Seymour says, "We'll help you fix this."

"Yeah, it'll be easy," Jade says, "Once we figure out how to break the spell."

**You know what? Let's just stop there, because I'm tired of working on this chapter. It took a few hours to write, and yet I still couldn't get into it. But I wanted to update this story, so I just wrote it. I hope it's okay. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't seem to have a very good definition of soon. Whenever I say I'll get another chapter up 'soon' it always takes me two to three weeks, that's just not right. Sadly though, I do have other stories that I have to update though...and one-shots that I feel like writing whenever they come in my head.**

**Alright, enough excuses, here's the chapter...oh, wait, before we begin, take a look at the rating up there. See that it's a T? Yeah, it's rated T for a reason people, keep that in mind.**

The group tried to figure out what to do to possibly undo the spell, but it was a little hard to focus, especially for Deseray. She wanted the spell to be broken, of course, but she couldn't help herself. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, her mind kept switching over to thinking about Seymour. Sure, he was a human now, but Deseray never really liked demon's anyways, they were too high-strung when they were around her.

She didn't mind that Hsi Wu was a human, honestly, it suited him better. He was always more kind hearted than other demons, and he was so sweet, and kind, and cute...well, in demon terms. It may have been centuries since she'd last seen him, but Hsi Wu hadn't changed at all. Sure, maybe he's a bit wiser, but it's not like that's a bad thing. He was even still the same age as he was before...or, at least the human equivalent of it, seventeen years old.

"Lust, I would prefer it if you didn't do that." Tempus says suddenly, "my brother's in enough trouble as it is, let's not make it worse." Deseray blinks and looks at her hand. She hadn't even noticed that she had been rubbing Hsi Wu's-or Seymour, as Deseray now knew he was called now-leg. Not only that, she had been slowly coming up higher, right up to his thighs. Deseray snaps her hand away and blushes, she had not meant to do that at all, she'd just lost control of her body.

"Alright, can somebody explain what the big deal is already?" Charlie asks, "How is Seymour in trouble?"

Deseray looks at Seymour, she didn't want to tell if he didn't want them to know, but Seymour nodded that it was okay. Deseray turns back to Jade and Charlie to try to explain things.

"Well, think of it like this," Deseray says, "My father is sort of like a king among all demons."

"Which would make Deseray a princess." Seymour says. Deseray blushes and nods.

"Something like that." She says, "Anyways, my father can be sort of a scary guy at times-"

"What? The Devil, a scary guy?" Charlie mutters under his breath, "Now what would give anybody such a crazy idea like that?"

"-And he takes a certain pleasure punishing those that do something he may not like very much." Deseray continues.

"Hm, punishment by the Devil, sounds like fun." Jade says sarcastically.

"Oh yes, being tortured in the very pits of Hell for all eternity, it'll be a blast." Seymour says, his face going very pale and he looked like he was going to be sick any second now.

"I am not going to let that happen," Deseray says, taking Seymour's hands in her own. "My father has no idea about this yet, we can keep this a secret, he doesn't ever have to know, and you don't ever have to be punished."

"I'm still confused," Jade says, "What did Seymour do wrong?"

"He slept with Lust." Charlie says.

"So? What's the big deal?" Jade asks. "Why should he be punished just because of that?"

"Well Jade, tell me, how would Jackie react if me and you screwed around and he found out?" Charlie says. Jade's face goes very red.

"Are you talking about-Are you kidding? Jackie would kill you." Jade says. Suddenly her eyes widen with realization.

"Yeah, it's the same thing with my father." Deseray says. "He doesn't want any of his kids to be intamite about anything, or anybody. The last time one of us got too distracted by something-"

"Let me guess," Jade interrupts, "Atlantis went missing, that's always what it is."

"No, but let's just say that the Egyptian empire would've lasted much longer than Rome, and you'd probably still be worshipping the Egyptian Gods to this day." Deseray says.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asks. Jade just shrugs.

"Can we stop with this discussion?" Tempus says, "We need to get to the bottom of this. And Lust, I mean it, hands off my brother." For Deseray had started to cozy up to Seymour again. She hadn't meant to, it just...happened. Seymour sighs and stands up. He takes Deseray's hand and takes her to another room.

"I need to speak to her in private." Seymour says to the others. Once the two of them were alone, Deseray turned on Seymour with a hungry look in her eyes. She moves closer, till her body is up against his. She is so ready to start making out, or maybe even beyond that. What she wasn't expecting though was for Seymour to pull away.

"What are you doing?" Deseray asks accusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Seymour says, "This isn't like you."

"I know it isn't." Deseray says, frustration edging into her voice, "But I can't help it, it's the spell. I now want this, I need this." She takes a step forward, closer to Seymour, but he steps back, not about to stand down.

"Fight the spell, Deseray," Seymour says, "I know you're strong enough."

"But the desire is so strong," Deseray says, "I don't know how to fight it."

"Try thinking," Seymour says gently, "If you submit to the desire and we do this, then you may have temporary satisfaction and happiness...but only temporary. Isn't there something else that you want? Something that'll give you a more lasting happiness that you can strive for?"

"Yes, there is," Deseray says slowly. She takes a deep breath, "It's you. Being with you would give me that lasting happiness." Seymours eyes widen and his face goes red, but he smiles.

"I feel the same way," He says quietly, "I care about you, Deseray, but I'm going to give you a tough choice here. You could let the desire take over, but I won't, so you won't get it with me. Or, you could fight it, and I'll be right there beside you to help."

"So, if I want you, I have to fight this?" Deseray asks. Seymour nods and Deseray sighs. "You'd better be there to help me with this. I choose you." As soon as Deseray decided she felt a burning sensation on her chest. Looking down, she sees that the cross tattoo had become lighter and wasn't pitch black anymore. Deseray and Seymour look at it in shock.

"How did you do that?" Seymour asks.

"I honestly have no idea," Deseray says. Not only did the tattoo look different, but she felt different. She didn't feel so feverish and out of control anymore. Sure, the desire was still there, but not nearly as strong as it had been before.

"We've got to go tell the others." Seymour says, "Maybe they'll know what happened." But just as he reached the door it swung open. Jade was standing just outside the room, and she looked nearly as excited as they felt.

"Jade, what's up?" Seymour asks. Jade answers that question with two simple words.

"Sparrow's back."

**Hey, that wasn't nearly half as bad as I thought it was going to be. I even explained things a bit, and then threw more stuff in there. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review, and all that fun stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry about the few weeks of waiting, my mind was preoccupied before, and hopefully not as much now. I'm not going to make the mistake of promising I'll get the next chapter up sooner, but I will try, hows that?**

**So, I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, but obviously the OC's are mine, meaning Tempus, Deseray, and all the demon children except Drago.**

At first Seymour couldn't believe what Jade had just told him. Sparrow had come back? After having no sign of her for nearly four years and she just came back? It seemed too good to be true. So Seymour quickly ran back into the main room, and he couldn't believe what he saw when he did. There, standing right in front of him, was Sparrow, and yet, it wasn't. She had changed, quite a bit.

When she had left she had been a fourteen year old girl who had an innocent and naive look in her eyes, now though she was a young woman who had a look that showed that she had seen some things while she was gone. She used to prefer to look like a human, maybe sometimes having her wings come out her back. Now she had her wings out, but not out her back, attached to her arms like a harpy. Her hair was also shorter now, and had a wind blown look about it.

For a minute neither of them did anything, neither was really sure what to do. Seymour then ran over to her and hugged her. Sparrow stiffened, as if she really didn't feel comfortable, but a moment later she relaxed. He was just her father, she didn't have anything to worry about, he wasn't going to do anything.

"Hey, dad," Sparrow says awkwardly, "Sorry for just running off like that."

"The problem wasn't in you running off, it was that you didn't come back. I haven't heard from you in years." Seymour says.

"I know, I was just, busy, doing some other stuff." Sparrow says, her eyes full of pain.

"What kind of stuff were you doing?" Seymour asks. Sparrow was spared from having to answer by Deseray.

"She really doesn't have to answer that right now." Deseray says as she comes forward. Sparrow looks gratefully at Deseray, only to realize that she doesn't recognize this woman at all.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sparrow asks.

"She's-well, uh." Seymour tried to explain, but really, he had no idea what to tell Sparrow. '_Hey Sparrow, guess what? This is Lust, daughter of the devil, and she's your mother.'_' Yeah, that would go well.

"I'm a friend of your fathers," Deseray steps up and says. Sparrow would need to know eventually, but Seymour needed time to figure out what to say, for now, this answer would have to do.

"Huh, well, have I met you before, because you seem kind of familiar." Sparrow says.

"Oh, that brings back memories, that's exactly what your father said to me when we first met." Deseray laughs, "Yeah, I might seem a bit familiar, see, I'm Lust."

"Lust, wait, as in the Lust?" Sparrow asks, her eyes wide. Deseray nods and Sparrow turns to her father. "How do you know Lust?"

"It's-well, it's a long story." Seymour says awkwardly, "I promise I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not like I haven't heard that promise before." Sparrow mutters. She turns back to Deseray and says, "Okay, so you know my dad, but what are you doing here? Because I don't think it's just to visit an old friend."

"You're right, it's not," Deseray confirms, "Actually, I ran into him on accident, but now he's going to help me break a curse that was put on me and my siblings."

"Oh, that reminds me," Seymour says as he turns to the others, "Something happened in the other room, I think the spell wore off a bit."

"What? How did you guys do that?" Jade asks.

"I don't know," Seymour admits, "But look, the spell mark is lighter than before, what other explanation is there besides the spells not as strong as before." The others look and see that indeed the mark was lighter, and Deseray did seem more in control than she did before.

"Well, what did you guys do in there?" Charlie asks, "That may give us some clue as to what it was."

"We were, um, talking," Deseray says, casting a look in Seymour direction, "And I, well, I made a commitment."

"What kind of commitment?" Jade asks.

"Well, let's just say that I now have a reason to resist the spell." Deseray says.

"Wait a sec," Charlie says, "Maybe it's as easy as that. I mean, we already know the spells only at a seventh of it's full power, so it's bound to be easier to break."

"It's not broken, just not as strong," Deseray says, "I still have...the desire, I just no longer want to throw myself at the first man I see."

"Basically, she's acting more like her old self again." Seymour says.

"And what did her old self act like?" Jade asks curiously.

"Well, you know what lust is, right?" Seymour asks. Jade nods and Seymour continues, "She basically acted opposite of that, she never had any lustful thoughts before."

"Never?" Charlie questions, as he looks between Seymour and Deseray.

"There's a difference between lust and love, you know." Deseray says.

"Anyways, because she's the embodiment of lust, she's not affected by it at all." Seymour says.

"And similarly, none of my siblings are affected by their sins either, at all." Deseray says, "Well, now they are, but not by choice."

"So what, this spell makes them forget who they were before?" Charlie asks.

"Well, for me, the spell affected my body, because lust, you know, is usually just to fulfil physical wants." Deseray says, "My mind was trying to fight it all along, but until now, my body seemed to win over."

"So, it's a matter of mind over matter, or body, I guess." Jade says.

"I think in the case of me and my siblings, that's exactly what it is." Deseray says excitedly.

"Well then, I think we had better go find your siblings, because you weren't able to do it without help." Seymour says.

"That's true, but I don't know how to find my siblings." Deseray says, "I used to be able to sense where they were, but I can't really anymore."

"If you need a tracking spell, I know where we can get one." Sparrow says.

"Can't you do a tracking spell?" Jade asks Uncle. Deseray though doesn't give Uncle a chance to respond.

"Sorry, but to use a tracking spell you need to know their true names, and if I have to tell anyone my siblings true names, it's not about to be an old mortal chi wizard who uses good magic." Deseray says, "No offense."

"Don't worry, I have someone else in mind." Sparrow says, "He's been practicing dark magic for a few years, he's young, and he understands demons."

"And do you trust this friend of yours?" Deseray asks.

"There's no one I trust better." Sparrow says.

"That's good enough for me." Deseray says. "So where can we find your friend?"

"It's a bit of a journey," Sparrow says, "a whole other continent."

"We can teleport there," Jade says.

"Yeah, because teleporting is just so fun," Charlie says sarcastically, "But who's going to go?"

"We shouldn't have too many people go," Deseray says.

"Well, I'm going." Seymour says.

"There's no way I'm missing out on a demon adventure." Jade says.

"I want to go too." Sparrow says.

"I guess I'll come too." Charlie says reluctantly.

"I think just the five of us will be good enough." Deseray says, "So let's go."

"Just make sure you guys are careful," Tempus says, "So, where am I sending you guys?"

"Ireland," Sparrow says. Tempus nods and begins the spell.

"Wait, we're going to Ireland?" Charlie asks, "Who exactly is your friend?"

"Oh, you know him too," Sparrow assures him, "It's Frank."

Frank? Suddenly Charlie didn't really feel like going anymore, but he didn't have time to change his mind before Tempus' magic sent them on their way.

**Oh my gosh, roughness, I hate the roughness of it all. I keep on trying to explain things, and doing it horribly. Oh well, there's not much I can do to fix it, and this story's almost over anyways, maybe one of two chapters. Most of the rest of the stories don't have as much explanations, so I should do better in them.**

**Until then, please continue to bare with me.**


End file.
